Silvergon
Silvergon (シルバゴン Sirubagon) is an ancient monster and an ultra kaiju used by Krazar. History Debut: All Out Hell Big Trouble On Little Rock Silvegron appeared in the RP where he fought off both Gorosaurus and IguanaGoji. He fought the two of them off for a long time and put a good fight, but then eventually left, having been beaten, but satisifed that he tried out his opponents. The Birth of Neo Obsidius and Neo Krystalak Silvergon made some more minor appearances later on, but it wasn't until being recruited into the Crystal Legion where he got more of a major role again. Following the birth of Neo Obsidius and Neo Krystalak, Neo SpaceGodzilla then ordered both of them to find Silvergon so that he could recruit him to join their cause. Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius both nodded and then Neo SpaceGodzilla opened up a portal, sending them and Neo Orga to travel there to get Silvergon. As the three reached a mountain Neo Krystalak then began to sniff the air, looking for Silvergon. Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard coming from a cave. A giant monster then came out of the cave; revealing to be Silvergon. Neo Krystalak was the first to spot Silvergon and then began to explain to Silvergon that they had come to recruit him to join Neo SpaceGodzilla's army...or else they would have to recruit him by force. Silvergon just laughed at this and then got ready to combat Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius. Silvergon stumbled forward and turned around, glaring at Neo Obsidius and roared loudly, charging forward and slamming his tail into Neo Obsidius, sending him flying and hitting the ground next by Neo Krystalak. Neo Krystalak then fought back by slashing his claws at Silvergon and then firing his Shatter Stream at him. Silvergon staggered back from the shards and fired off a demolition fireball at Neo Krystalak. Neo Krystalak was hit by the blast and retaliated by firing an energy sphere from his tail back at Silvergon. Once Neo Obsidius came in and started wailing on Silvergon, Neo Krystalak then leaped up and pounced on Silvergon like a wild jaguar, slashing at him with his claws. Silvergon growled and grabbed Neo Krystalak's face and slammed him back first into the ground. Neo Krystalak later got back up and then fired another energy sphere at Silvergon, this time at his face. Enraged, Silvergon then grabbed Neo Obsidius and threw him at Neo Krystalak. Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius then teamed up and fired both of their magma beams and shatter streams at Silvergon, bringing him down. Neo Obsidius then smashed his fist against Silvergon's chest, followed up by Neo Krystalak ramming against Silvergon's back at full force, hurting him. Silvergon got back up and growled, saying that they have proven their worth and will join Neo SpaceGodzilla's cause; much to Neo Krystalak's and Neo Obsidius's surprise. A portal then opened up, taking Neo Krystalak, Neo Obsidius, Neo Orga and Silvergon back to Neo SpaceGodzilla's lair. Neo SaceGodzilla then congratulated Neo Krystalak and Neo Obsidius on their work, Neo Krystalak stood by and grinned. Silvergon would then partake in many missions for the Crystal Legion later on. The Crystal Legion vs. The Herculean Titan Revival Silvergon was later resurrected by Ultraman Belial and was later assigned with Zaigorg to go to Monster Islands to cause some mayhem and to target the new King of the Monsters. The two strong monsters then took off; heading towards their destination... Personality W.I.P Abilities * Super Strength: Unlike most monsters, Silvergon has incredible, pure brute strength and can easily overpower all but the strongest of enemies. To put this into perspective, its highly possible Silvergon is on par with a gojiran. His strength is also powerful enough that it even allows him to physically shatter protective energy barriers and at some points, kill a kaiju with one bite. * Armored Skin: Silvergon is covered in a thick skin, which acts as armor and allows Silvergon to tank most energy and physical attacks. * Powerful Tail: Silvergon's tail has a strong and powerful tail, which allows him to cripple foes and kill some on occasion. * Horns: Silvergon can use his horns as effective melee weapons and or bludonining weapons. * Demolation Fireball: Silvergon can fire a blast of powerful blue energy, causing large explosions and is around atomic breath levels of strength * Demolation Flame: Silvergon Can fire a powerful blue beam of energy, which can cause large explosions. Trivia * Silvergon was the first (inital) member of the Crystal Legion who was not a Godzilla Neo monster. * Silvergon is the first monster to have defected from the Crystal Legion. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Average Intelligence Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Unfinished Article Category:Resurrected